


A Perfect Moment

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Your last days can also be your best! As the Brigadier knows!





	A Perfect Moment

The Elms nursing home was ideal, in easy reach of the suburbs of London where Kate lived and just a 20 min train ride from his home. It's an old country mansion, has full time nursing care, wonderful private rooms and best of all visiting time is whenever you want to visit. 

He had taken the news that his cancer had returned stoically. He knew that the cough had been a bad sign, the fact that when it started he couldn't stop was the classic symptom. Radiotherapy had given him an extra six months, but had not cured it.

The cancer he knew was the result of breathing in the fumes from toxic waste UNIT personnel had dealt with over 30 years before. Tony Quinn had been the first to die of it, then Cooper, Gunran, and West. Now it was his turn, at least he had reached the ripe old age of 81, not bad for a career soldier. The Consultant had said he had 3 to 4 months, perhaps a little less. Doris had tried to accept it as he was doing, but as soon as they stepped into the car she had collapsed into a flood of tears. He had held her for nearly an hour before she had felt well enough to drive home.

Doris was planning to nurse him at home but Alistair had seen friends die of this. He wasn't putting Doris through that. He wasn't having her suffering nights of sleeplessness and worry. The Elms would be the place to end his days. Doris had been outraged, but Alistair had made all the arrangements. He had sold his beloved vintage cars to pay the £1300 a week fees. 

Doris had insisted she wanted to spend the nights they had remaining together, so Alistair had arranged a double room then Doris could stay over if she wanted, but his care would be for other people to worry about not her.

He heard the door of the room open about 11.30 PM, and saw his daughter peer into the room. The low watt bulb in the reading lamp illuminates the room enough to allow visitors and staff to see but not to disturb the occupants if they wanted to sleep.

Alistair was laid on the bed with Doris snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and his cheek resting on her hair, his arm across her back. Kate pointed out of the room but Alistair flicked a finger towards the chair next to the bed. He indicated to Kate to pull the blanket over Doris, she was still dressed but was sound asleep.

Kate leaned over and kissed her Dad's cheek. “Hi Tiger,” he whispered, “how was your day?” Kate spent the next hour quietly chatting to her father in a whisper, they were putting the world to rights. 

Adjusting his position to place his other arm over his wife Alistair reached out so he could hold his daughters hand while they spent this precious time together. 

An hour later a nurse entered the room to check the Brigadier was comfortable.  
Kate was asleep with her head resting on her father’s arm. Doris was snuggled up close to him on the bed. The nurse quietly checked the Brigadier’s vital signs, he smiled up at the young woman as she administered his medication into his thigh. The Brigadier was smiling contentedly a twinkle that never seemed far away in his eye, flashed at her. She smiled back and left the room. 

If only the Doctor would call in tonight Alistair thought, that would cap a perfect moment!


End file.
